


[Podfic] Turn Your Back (Doctor #5)

by eve11



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/pseuds/eve11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic of Singe_Addams' multi-part story, Turn Your Back.  <i>The Eleventh Doctor had a simple philosophy about public nudity. "If it embarrasses you, turn your back." Hmmm, what about Doctors One through Ten? Here are ten vignettes with a central theme of nakie-ness, enjoy!</i></p>
<p>Chapter 5: <i>"Must set a good example, must set a good example, must set... </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Turn Your Back (Doctor #5)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn Your Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200413) by [Singe_Addams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singe_Addams/pseuds/Singe_Addams). 



Title: Turn Your Back (Doctor #5)  
Author: Singe_Addams  
Words: 4212  
Read by: eve11  
Length: 26:04

Original text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/200413/chapters/296914)  
Reading: [here](https://soundcloud.com/eve11/turn-your-back-5)


End file.
